Just a Dream
by Jay-Leigh17
Summary: "You know that we're dreaming, right?" She says. "The same dream?" You ask. "I hope so." She whispers against your lips. And then she kisses you.


**Author's Note: **As a general rule, I try to stay away from most of Nelly's new stuff. Its not quite my style anymore. Now, I could get down with his old stuff forever. But, still. So, his (sort of) new song "Just a Dream" didn't strike my fancy as anything I wanted to listen to. Ever. But it seems that my cats have other plans. I fell asleep one night with my headphones in my ears, and woke up listening to That Lovely Song. Apparently it was on repeat. (I didn't even know it was on my itunes.) =/

I had an awesome dream though. Well, actually, not so awesome, but definitely fanfic worthy. So, here ya go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights to the song, nor do I own rights to anything Criminal Minds related.

And so, let the story begin.

* * *

><p><em>Its dark when you walk in. You wonder sometimes if that isn't why you come here, so far away from your house, your friends, your life. Things just haven't been right recently. She left, just disappeared. And you miss her. But life goes on. Hotch hired a replacement. She's nice enough, and smart, too, but she'll never be Elle. You take another swig (you love that word) of your drink. You didn't come here to dwell.<em>

"_Hey stranger." You hear behind you to your left, and your breath catches; you would know that voice anywhere. You turn slowly, wanting to delay the inevitable sadness at realizing that you've imagined it. _

_But you haven't, and as your eyes reach hers and the smile spreads across her face, you realize that you're grinning too. She takes your wrist and leads you across the room to a table where you will presumably catch up. Before you can ask her how she's been, she jumps right in._

"_How is she?" _

_You can't help but grin again. "She's decent. But she's no you." Your smile falters as you realize what you're implying, even if Elle doesn't realize it._

"_Well I should hope not. Maybe she'll last a bit." Elle says, her own smile turning dark for a moment._

"_Anyway." She says, and you delight in watching her eyes light up as she peppers you with questions of the team and your own personal life, your hand itching to reach across the table and touch hers. She tells you she's been doing well for herself, but before you can ask too many questions, she reaches across the table and pulls you to your feet. _

"_Dance with me, Jayje." Her voice is low, her grin wicked, and you know you'd never deny her. Still, you try._

"_I don't dance." You mutter, looking down at your now empty glass._

"_Lies!" she sings, happily dragging you onto the dance floor. _

_You get through a few songs, not really believing this is happening, even as she pulls you close. You're looking into her eyes, and its everything you can do not to let yourself melt against her. You're doing surprisingly well at not making a fool of yourself. But then, you probably thought too soon._

"_I think I fell in love with you last year." Its out and you can't take it back. But most of you doesn't want to, and the small part that does quickly fades into the background as her arms slide around your waist. She meets your eyes as you smile shyly up at her._

"_You know that we're dreaming right?" She says where only you can hear her._

"_The same dream?" you ask, a little breathlessly._

"_I hope so." She whispers against your lips. And then she kisses you._

_You close your eyes to savor the moment, knowing that when its over, she'll be gone. The last thing you see is a sadness in her eyes as she lifts her hands, either in a goodbye, or in answer to the request of the song that is playing. _

I awoke with a longing I don't think I'll ever be able to put into words. I couldn't allow myself to wonder what you were doing; wouldn't question if you'd really had the same dream. I won't be presumptuous enough to believe you cried upon waking alone.

But I did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just realized that I never put one of these in here, and people ended up thinking I was directing that last bit at an actual person, instead of as an end to the story. But, that's what it is. The end to the story, once JJ wakes up after the dream. Lol. go me. Fixed it! Annnnd, yous guys should review. :)


End file.
